


Parental Duty

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 13</p><p>Prompt from lingrem: Rory and River, Parental Duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingrem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lingrem).



Rory gaped at River, looking at the scrap of fabric in her hand, trying to reconcile the woman before him with tiny baby he’d recently held in his arms. How could they possibly be the same person? He noted her nervous smile and had to admit it was mildly comforting to know that Melody would turn out okay. Still, regardless of the fact that his daughter was technically standing before him, grown and well, he feared for her infant counterpart. Resolved, he vowed to himself that he’d fulfil his parental duty to keep her safe; he'd bring his baby home.


End file.
